Prisoner
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: I know this isn't a favourable pairing but please just read and review before you dismiss completely :   Casey gets captured by Dai Shi, will his friends rescue him in time? Will he want to be rescued...? Rated M for a reason :
1. Chapter 1

**I know this isn't a well liked couple but I got the idea and well it wouldn't go away.**

**Also I meant to do this with Jarrod rather than Dai Shi but Dai Shi worked better so this may be a little, okay a lot OOC for both Casey and Dai Shi sooo… Anyway enough of my rambling…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers… If I did, oh the changes I would make…**

* * *

><p>Casey trembled as he awoke, his head throbbed as he recalled the events that had happened before he wound up in a dimly lit cave like cellar. Why did Fran have to get captured and why did they want him in exchange? The questions stirred in his brain, yearning for an answer he knew he wasn't going to get down here.<p>

He shifted his position and found he couldn't move his arms from behind him, he turned and noticed the silver chain locking his arms to a cold metal table, he also realised he was naked as a rush of cold engulfed his entire body.

He looked around the room but failed to see further than where the bleak metal table ended, the floor was swallowed up by waves of black flooding around the metal slab.

He bowed his head, silently admitting defeat, as footsteps echoed around the black abyss, a light appeared from the end of an endless corridor a shadowed figure floating above the abyss, the torch flame wavering as the figure gained speed, Casey shivered visibly at the sight of the black clad figure, he knew immediately there was more danger in him than in the empty darkness.

Casey whimpered as the flame neared his skin, the man in black, not bothering to hide his amusement as Casey tried to back away, and smirked sadistically when the flame brushed against the tanned skin of his arm drawing a harsh scream from his dry throat, tears formed in Casey's eyes, causing the man to chuckle when he saw the tears roll down his beautiful face.

Casey whimpered as the flame neared his skin again, bringing a smirk to the other's face, the man moved away and lit the room fully, he chuckled when he saw Casey's eyes widen at the sight of whips, riding crops, paddles amongst other things, lining each wall, Casey tore his eyes away from the offensive instruments and his gaze fell on the handsome man who he guessed was going to use some of the equipment on him.

"Dai Shi" Casey croaked "Wha-" Dai Shi cut him off saying "Do you like your new home?" he chuckled when Casey glared, he moved closer to the young man tied to the metal table and smirked as he backhanded him across the face, Casey whimpered at the contact and lowered his eyes resting his gaze on the now visible stone floor.

"Its not polite to ignore people, especially your betters" Dai Shi mocked, the ranger stared at the handsome man holding him prisoner, "now that I have your full attention," he chuckled interrupting himself "I suppose there's no harm in telling you why you are here, well its simple I'm bored and tigers are the most fun to torture and last but not least you are the leader of the rangers" he stopped waiting for Casey to process this information, he smirked when Casey looked at him wide eyed, mouth open in obvious shock "And although that annoying wolf is your 'master', tigers have so much more pride to break".

Casey's face portrayed no emotion from before or the information he received about 'pride' only his eyes betrayed his fear which made Dai Shi smirk sadistically, he found he enjoyed putting fear in the boy, making him tremble at the sound of his voice, watching him flinch when he moved, _yes _he thought _I'll make Casey fear me but be unable to live without me_ he smiled at the alluring thought he looked down at the ranger who was shivering from the freezing temperature of the cave like cellar and smirked before turning and walking away.

Casey looked up in time to see Dai Shi's figure moving away, with his throat still dry he croaked as he stuttered "W-w-wait D-da-dai Sh-shi"

Dai Shi turned and he looked at the ranger, not expecting the boy to have passed out, he slowly made his way back to the table, released the silver chain from the table but keeping it securely locked around his tanned wrists , he picked him up and edged carefully up the dark winding staircase passing several surprised creatures he snarled at them making sure they knew the ranger was not theirs to play with.

He eventually reached his own room, he ordered Camille to bring the equipment up to his room along with a metal table similar to the one in the cellar, she obeyed and once half the cellar including the table was brought up to the room he placed Casey still naked back on the metal table hands locked behind his back to the head of the table.

Casey awoke several hours later, he realised his arms were still locked in place behind him, he noted the offensive equipment around the warm room, and he noticed Dai Shi asleep on a bed of black furs.

* * *

><p>(Casey's P.O.V)<p>

I stared at my evil captors handsome face, he looked peaceful as he slept, I almost wanted to be sleeping beside him, curled up in those strong arms, I shook my head willing myself to get rid of the thoughts of laying with my enemy, the person who would torture me for fun, exploit me just because he could.

I jumped as a hand touched my face I looked up and saw the face of Dai Shi smirking, I blushed at how close his face was to mine, I heard him chuckle at my response he lifted my face up with his hand, and pulled my hair back leaving my neck exposed, I whimpered at the harsh treatment and mentally face palmed for the pathetic way I was behaving.

The grasp on my hair loosened and I closed my eyes sighing inwardly in relief. When I opened my eyes I saw him smirking at my flushed face, I turned my head downward wishing I weren't in his sight.

"Awww" He mocked "So Casey has a crush? Or maybe he just likes staring at unconscious people? Hmm I wonder how your team mates would react to that?" My eyes widened at the taunt, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I closed it again and looked away from his piercing gaze.

* * *

><p>(Dai Shi's P.O.V)<p>

I saw his eyes widen at my taunt and inwardly smirked when he opened and closed his mouth obviously I had something right. "So which is it little Tiger?"

He stared at me as if I were from another planet, I frowned and raised my hand "I LIKE Y-!"

I stared at him as he blushed rapidly at what he had just shouted, I chuckled, and he looked at me his face several shades of red, I touched his face with the hand I had raised and stroked his head and said "Good tiger" he glared at me before he decided the floor was much more interesting.

"If you like me then I'll let you choose: riding crop, paddle or… whip?" I asked in a mock serious tone, he stared up at me and stuttered "F-fo-for wh-what?" I stared at him, amusement clear in my face as I smiled sadistically at him "for your punishment of course" his eyes widened and he croaked out "You bastard…" I backhanded him for the insult and said "Looks like you want me to use all three then!"

* * *

><p>(Casey's P.O.V)<p>

I stared at him, I hadn't meant to say the insult out loud, I knew I was going to hurt a lot by the time he was done with me. I looked at him with horror and fear etched on my face, as I asked "Be-before y-you pu-pun-punish me c-can I drink some-something?" He glanced up from where he was getting the equipment ready and an amused look crossed his handsome feature as he said "Beg for it" and he returned his concentration to the whips and other devices laid out on the floor.

"Pl-please Da-Dai Sh-Shi?" He looked at me obviously surprised before he rose to his feet and left the room, he returned moments later with a glass of water, he pressed it to my lips and let me drink till it was empty, he smiled at me softly before lifting a whip from the pile strewn on the floor, he reorganised the chains on my wrists so they held my arms above my head and so I was lay on my stomach, he voice was soft as he said "This will hurt a lot so…" he didn't finish the sentence but a pillow was placed beneath my head, indicating I would scream, and he wanted me to mute it.

I pushed my head into the pillow as the first blow of the whip hit my ass, my eyes widened as I realised he wasn't going to whip me he was going to spank me with a whip, I muffled my pained screams as the whip painted my delicate rear a bright shad of red, tears wet the white pillow as the spanking continued, he finally stopped after a while I sighed in momentarily relief before something flatter and harder hit my bruised posterior, my screams, more pained than before, continued and more tears flowed from my eyes.

When he eventually stopped he turned my over, and pulled me up making me sit on my sore behind, I whimpered at the movement and he kissed me softly on the lips, I moaned as his tongue invaded my willing mouth, I felt him smirk into the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance, him eventually winning.

After several blissful moments he broke away, letting us breath much needed air. He sat in front of me and pulled my naked figure in to his black clad lap, I smiled as he kissed me again, more passionately than before, I nibbled his tongue, which drew a deep, sexy moan from him.

I pulled away after several moments of alluring, sexy moans emitted from Dai Shi, he smirked as he leaned in to kiss and then nibble on my bottom lip, I felt his hands travel downwards to my sore behind, he lifted me to my knees so I was straddling him and massaged my throbbing derrière, I moaned as the pain disappeared and the pleasurable caressing continued.

* * *

><p>(Dai Shi's P.O.V)<p>

I caressed him until I heard moans from his sexy mouth, I chuckled and broke away removing my hands from him, I untied his hands completely and picked him up bridal style and carried him to my makeshift bed of soft black furs.

I set him down gently, and straddled his hips kissing him roughly before manoeuvring him so his legs rested on my shoulders. He blushed hard at the position, I smirked again as I licked the tip of his hard member, caressing his balls as he moaned, whispering my name over and over, I chuckled as I took his whole length into my mouth, resisting my gag reflex I deep throated him causing him to scream in pleasure.

I knew he was getting close as he shouted, so I removed his manhood from my mouth and smirked as he whined in disappointment, I put three of my fingers to his lips he looked confused but took them in his mouth and rolled his tongue around them erotically, I judged they were wet enough and removed them and trailed my fingers down his smooth, tan chest, past his hips and cock until I reached his virgin hole, I chuckled as his eyes widened slightly in realization.

Fear overtook the pleasure in his eyes as my fingers plunged deep inside him, he squirmed in obvious pain, I stopped my movement inside of him and curled my fingers scratching them against his prostate causing him to scream his pleasure, and once again I saw lust cloud over his eyes, fear leaving him as he pushed down further onto my fingers, silently begging me to go deeper, I obviously complied with his need.

His legs wrap around my neck, "Please, please I -" I hear him stutter over and over, I remove my fingers, and use the pre come on my own cock for lubrication as I align my length with his entrance, he smiles nervously at the movement, I look at him for confirmation before penetrating him, he moans in agony, which soon fades as I hit his prostate on the second thrust, I soon had him moaning and begging like a whore for me to go faster and deeper.

* * *

><p>(Casey's P.O.V)<p>

I was overtook by pleasure as Dai Shi's cock hit something inside me, it felt so good I wanted to come as soon as I saw white, every time he hit that spot. I screamed his name, in pure ecstasy, I loved the new feelings of pleasure, the desire to submit to the other, I had never felt this before but I new I wanted him more than before, I wanted him to own me.

My eyes opened and the tears rolled down my face as I moaned like a wanton whore, I saw him smirk but it did not seem malicious, he was enjoying owning me but I was loving him dominating me, giving up my control to the Lion, the predator of the jungle, the king, the master.

I was loving every bit of this and he knew it. The way he smirked every time I came before him, he chuckled when I whimpered and moaned for him, needy and clingy, I'm surprised he didn't tie me up I had assumed him to be a rough lover, but he was gentle, I assumed he knew that he was my first. I smiled I had, had a crush on Jarrod at the academy, I had liked the dark side, but Dai Shi was even more perfect, even more sexy, even more worthy to be my God, my master. Yes that sounded right, I want him, not RJ or even Lily or Theo or Dom or Fran non of them matter anymore, I want Dai Shi.

I scream his name as I come for the fourth time, he chuckled as I whimpered when he sped up with his thrust, going harder and deeper inside me, hitting my prostate with accuracy, I knew he was getting close, his thrusts were more desperate, slower, he groaned as his seed filled my inside, I moaned as I felt the hot liquid enter me, it was a welcome feeling I smiled at the thought, he pulled out of me eliciting a moan of disappointment from me, he smiled, but smirked when he saw I was still hard, he knelt between my legs, I looked at him confused, unsure of what he was doing until I felt him take me whole in his hot mouth, he was good, the feeling sending jolts of pleasure up my spine as he deepthroated me, I came with a cry of pleasure and felt myself slipping into darkness, desperately clutching him, not wanting him to leave me, not wanting….

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a cliffy but if there are barely any readers then I cant continue there's no point so get reviewing if you liked it, constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>

**No flames please, sorry if you didn't like it but you didn't have to read. Oh and if there are any improvements you think I could make please let me know and I'll do my best to improve ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back again this time WITH a chapter, sorry bout the other one…I don't think this is as good as the other one so sorry again…soo anyway enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

(Normal P.O.V)

Dai Shi watched as Casey slipped into unconsciousness, he sighed the tiger was going to be trouble, easy to turn, but trouble.

Camille walked in and said softly 'You already claimed him? Did he agree to-?'

'I had him practically begging for it, it seems he felt for the host, or at least he lusted after him. Now when did I say you could wander in unannounced? GET OUT!'

Camille backed out of the room slowly and asked 'would you like me to make sure you are not interrupted my lord?'

Dai Shi gave her a look that could only be described as a death glare from hell, fortunately for her, she took that as a cue to leave and scurried out.

"Wake up little tiger, I'm not finished with you yet" he growled out. He sighed as he saw the ranger wasn't going to wake up any time soon, and lay down next to him.

Casey's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I tried to sit up, before I gasped at a sharp pain shooting down my spine, I was confused until last night came flooding back to me, the way Dai Shi, claimed me, owned me, dominated me… it was making me hard just thinking about it.

I smiled happily before looking around the room I was in. It wasn't the cell, I wasn't tied up, and I was on a bed covered in black furs with a very naked Dai Shi lying next to me.

I lay back down beside him, how could I fight him after last night? If the other rangers ever found out… I shook my head, I couldn't even think about that.

I frowned, I didn't know if I could choose a side, but I couldn't quit being a ranger, and I wouldn't betray the hot piece of ass, which happened to be my mentor RJ.

I would have fucked him by now, if it hadn't been for the fact he was straight. Hell I would've even gone for Dom or Theo over Dai Shi, but he looked so much like Jarrod, but he was all for girls, he beat up the last guy to proclaim his love to him, so like hell I was chancing it.

But Dai Shi wants me… like no one else has, if given a choice between them, who should I choose? My frown deepened, my knees always went weak when I thought of RJ, but again he was straight and I was getting hard at the thought of Dai Shi owning me again.

I moaned as I felt a hand wrap around my cock, I looked down and saw Dai Shi's hand moving up and down, maybe I won't have to choose, maybe they won't be able to rescue me, and I can stay here.

"Ah" I cried out as I felt something enter me.

"These will keep you prepared for me" My captor growled out as he pushed the beads inside me, there were five, each the size of golf balls, I cried out every time he pushed one in, when it came to the last one, I couldn't hold my tears in.

"Please stop Da-" he cut me off pushing a ball gag into my mouth, before continuing.

When he was done, he flipped me on my stomach and tied my legs and arms to each corner of the bed. I felt a sharp pain on my ass as he spanked me with the paddle like he had done yesterday, before I had passed out.

He continued to spank me for half an hour before there was a knock on the door, and Camille's voice sounded "The rangers are here my Lord"

He placed the paddle down next to me and walked calmly out of the room, leaving me there with my ass on fire, tied to the bed, in a humiliating position.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I don't think its as good as the first chapter but please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you! XD**


End file.
